


Nothing Gold Can Stay

by Ribby



Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-29
Updated: 2005-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29949975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: Gold may fade, but love endures.
Relationships: Sean Bean/Viggo Mortensen





	Nothing Gold Can Stay

**Author's Note:**

> The poem Viggo quotes is, of course, "Nothing Gold Can Stay" by Robert Frost. I was getting a little exasperated with all the angst I've been writing, so voila, happy ending. *grin* And for anyone who gets Ralph Macchio flashbacks, welcome to the club. *grin* Yes, I know, it's cryptic.

"Nature's first green is gold,  
Her hardest hue to hold.  
Her early leaf's a flower;  
But only so an hour.  
Then leaf subsides to leaf.  
So Eden sank to grief,  
So dawn goes down to day.  
Nothing gold can stay."

"Hmm? What are you nattering about now, love?"

"Mmm? Oh, hadn't realized I'd said that out loud. Sorry, just thinking of a Robert Frost poem... and Boromir."

"And?"

"What?"

Exasperated look. "And what were you thinking, you daft git?"

"Oh, just that Frost was right... nothing gold _can_ stay. I mean, look at Boromir--it's likely that, one way or another, he was too... heroic, too honorable."

"Honorable? I suppose. But what about Faramir? He was more... innocent." Then Sean thought for a minute. "I suppose the Enemy almost did get him, didn't he?"

Then Sean looked, really _looked_ at Viggo and saw the sorrow in his eyes... and wondered how much _he_ had in common with Boromir after all.

Warm hands cupped Viggo's face, turned him to face Sean. "Viggo." Lips to forehead. "I'm here." Lips to closed eyes. "I'm gold." Lips to lips, held and clung. Broke gently. "I'm staying."


End file.
